Dragon Age: Campfire Tales VI
by beanball
Summary: On the long walk from Flemeth's hut to Lothering, the Warden and Morrigan get to know on another better.


_Here we have a small snippet that helped me define some of the more general aspects of the relationship between Morrigan and the Warden for Orbs of Arastani. This is a rare look back to a time before the two became romantically linked. Back to just after their first meeting. This scene helped me fill in the blanks of the early stages that the game left out for one reason or another. I wanted to know if the attraction between them initially was merely sexual, or was there something more? What was said between them on the long walk from Flemeth's hut to Lothering? For all we know, maybe this was when the witch and the Warden caught each others eye and the first sparks of interest began to slowly burn._

_While the game did a great job of setting up the characters, it failed miserably in the follow-through, leaving us with a bunch of gaps in the story, plot holes so big you could fly a 747 through them, and largely two-dimensional players. That might work for a video game, where the characters are only a part of the story and not the meat of it, but for a novelization there needs to be more. Which, as I said before, was the main reason behind scratching down these rough scenes. They help me define the players more clearly, while retaining all the characteristics we've come to know and love from the game (at least that was the plan)._

_As before, this snippet was never meant to see the light of day, but I felt you all might enjoy seeing some of my thought process while I tried to hammer out the first story. And, unfortunately, this will, in all likelihood, be the last of the Campfire Tales series. It's not that I've run out of material to use, but the rest that I have around falls into two categories: Those totally unfit for print, and those of a more intimate nature. The former I won't print because I don't think they're up to snuff quality-wise or the content is objectionable, and the latter because Morrigan tells me that if I reveal any more of her closely guarded secrets, well, I just might not be around to write anything else, if you get my drift. I certainly got hers. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it._

**Campfire Tales VI**

**First Impressions**

The walk from deep in the Korcari Wilds to the small village of Lothering took much longer than any of the three travelers liked. Having only recently been introduced, the trio was a complete clash of personalities and each was having difficulty adjusting to their new surroundings and companions. Only yesterday, none of the three had known the other two, but now they were the last hope Ferelden had against the darkspawn invasion.

Alistair was the youngest of the three; a templar turned Grey Warden. His heart was in the right place most of the time, even if his head wasn't. He tended to react with sarcasm and humor to situations that made him feel awkward, which was nearly always the case. As a result, he had a tendency to come across as juvenile at times, even if he didn't mean to be.

The Grey Warden was the son of a high-ranking Ferelden noble, born into wealth and luxury. His parents were both strong in their nurturing of him and in their faith. And while he never lacked anything as a child, never was he spoiled, either. He was taught to shoulder his responsibilities even at an early age. But the murder of his family at the hands of Lord Howe's men forever altered the course of his life and sent him on the path to becoming the man he was meant to be.

Then there was Morrigan, a Witch of the Wilds. She was the complete opposite of the two men. She was raised in the wilds by Flemeth, a creature of great age and power, and had none of the civilities of the other two. She was a sword-tongued devil; able to stop the strongest man in his tracks with only her words. Her world was a dark place full of magic and the eternal lust for more power. She despised the Chantry and all that it represented, claiming that religion was nothing more than a fool's folly. Still, because most of her life was spent in isolation, there was a curiosity that burned inside her about the world of men.

The three unlikely adventurers ventured north out of the wilds and to the southernmost human settlement of Lothering. The darkspawn had defeated the combined forces of both the royal army and the Grey Wardens at Ostagar and were now marching deeper into the Ferelden. The Warden and Alistair were all that was left of the proud order and would have perished, themselves, if not for Flemeth's timely intervention. It was now up to them to gather an army and save everyone before the Blight could spread its blackness. Sometimes, however, no matter how clearly the plans are laid out, or how sturdy the foundation is built, things happen between people that forever change those plans, and in the process, alter the destinies of everyone involved.

"You there." the witch called out to the Grey Warden, "Is there some reason you choose to ignore me? After all, we are going to be in the company of one another for the foreseeable future."

"I wasn't trying to ignore you." he replied, not turning to face her as he kept looking in the direction he walked.

"We've been walking for nearly a day and you have yet to say one word to me."

"I apologize if I seem rude, I don't mean to be. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all. I'm sure you understand."

"I can, indeed." the witch replied, "Unlike your friend, who is sorely lacking in proper manners, your decorum is most refreshing."

"Not getting along well with Alistair, are we?" the Warden asked, casting a brief glance at the witch before returning his gaze forward.

"Your friend is an utter nitwit. I've seen tree stumps who are more intelligent than he." Morrigan said as her face formed into a scowl.

"Alistair's not bad. You just can't take him too seriously."

"'Tis hard to take a man seriously when all he does is whine about everything."

"Give it some time. It's not easy for him to deal with all this. But I'm sure he'll come around."

"Was I not also unwillingly forced from my home as well? Yet you do not see me blubbering about like some child."

"Alistair wears his emotions right out in plain view. Some people are just like that. I don't think there's anything wrong with it."

"And I suppose you would be very pinnacle of restraint, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here we are, talking to each other, and yet you refuse to even look me in the eye. Do you fear, as your friend does, that I shall turn you into a toad as well?"

The Warden chuckled a bit, "No. Not at all." he said.

"Then what possible reason could you have?"

"Do you want the truth, or a more convenient explanation?"

"I desire to know the truth. Why would I not?" she asked, almost annoyed that he would even suggest such a thing.

"Because sometimes the truth can make things more complicated."

"There is wisdom in your words." Morrigan replied with an acknowledging sigh, "But still, I would know your reasons, especially now that you have piqued my interest."

"The truth? Are you sure?" he asked one final time.

"The truth." she answered with a nod.

"Alright." he said as he took in a deep breath to ready himself, "I think you are quite possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Naturally." the witch said, "all the more reason to look. Wouldn't you agree?"

"True, but if I start, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop."

"Would it suit your needs better were I an old hag?" Morrigan said with a sly grin.

"That might help some, but not all of it."

"'Tis a most perplexing response. Surely your eyes could not look upon me with favor if that were truly the case."

"I honestly don't know. I'm not _just_ attracted to beauty. There has to be other qualities as well."

"Such as?"

"Aren't we starting to get a bit personal? You don't strike me as the kind of person who does that."

"Normally you would be correct, however, in this instance, I find myself curious." Morrigan replied, "What is it about me that attracts you so? If not my beauty, then what?"

"If we get the chance to know each other better, I might tell you. But for now, I'll let you think about it a bit and see if you can figure it out."

"You are being impossibly coy." the witch huffed.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal, then." the Warden said, finally turning to look her in the face, "I'll tell you anything you want to know about me, but _you_ have to do the same."

"Ah..." the witch replied as an uncomfortable shiver crept up her spine, "Perhaps you are right. 'Tis best to wait until we get to know each other a bit further."


End file.
